


Never Let Me Go

by itstartedwithaspyglass



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstartedwithaspyglass/pseuds/itstartedwithaspyglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Captain Swan first kiss drabble.  Based on the photo that was released yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Go

He had never been more unwilling to move in all his life.

An intense fear gripped him that this lingering moment would shatter if he did move. His life had shattered once before…

As each wave of fear began to roll across his heart, it was quelled by the feel of her warm breath ghosting across his lips. Her forehead pressed gently against his own, anchoring him where he would otherwise have come undone.

There was peace in the stillness that held them captive, shielding them from all else. For the first time in more than three hundred years, he felt whole…peices he hadn’t even known were empty were filled by her.

He lifted a hand to her cheek, a soft sigh escaping his lips as his fingers twined themselves through her hair. He felt her hands grip his collar even tighter, her weight shifting infinitesimally closer to him. The silence lengthened, both of them seeking it’s calming shelter in each other’s arms.

He had never been more unwilling to move in all his life.


End file.
